The invention concerns an electrical connector arranged to be connected to an associated component and disposed together with the associated component within a hollow body.
In particular, the invention concerns an electrical connector which is connectable to a generator (a receptacle) and an electrical control unit and is disposed, together with the generator, within a steering column of a motor vehicle, as a component of an inflatable retaining system (airbag)
Such a connector is known from the EP 0 591 948 A2. It has a very limited size (for example, length: 2 to 3 cm, width: about 1 cm, height: 0,1 to 1,0 cm).
As a component of a safety system, the connector must be able to be fabricated securely on the generator and must not loosen accidentally. Apart from the electrical plug-in connection to the receptacle (primary locking), there are different types of secondary locking of the connector.
In EP 0 591 948 A2, a separate locking member is proposed, which is mounted after a connection has been established.
DE 43 17 344 A1 and DE 44 30 358 A1 describe other types of separate locking components (secondary locking) of electrical connectors of a generic type.